


Ветер домашнего очага

by fandom DnD-finder 2020 (fandomWorldsofDnD)



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Челлендж [3]
Category: Forgotten Realms, Neverwinter Nights
Genre: DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Music
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomWorldsofDnD/pseuds/fandom%20DnD-finder%202020
Summary: Ты дрожишь в темноте и холоде,Посмотри в огонь чтоб узреть мой взглядСреди искр пепельного золота...Я смотрю на тебя!Я смотрю на тебя,Освещаю тебя,Согреваю тебя.Воем древних молитв,Гулом яростных битв,Тусклым светом весны,Что надежду хранит...Ты бредешь под порывами ветраПо холодной сырой снежной земле,Моя песнь звучит сквозь северное лето...Долетает к тебе,Долетает к тебе —Через лед и туманПо бескрайним лугам...Воем древних молитв,Гулом яростных битв,Тусклым светом весны,Что надежду хранит...И в глубоких пещерах темных,И на пиках скалистых горСлышен глас мой для всех бездомных —"Вы вернетесь домой!"Ты не покинут, не забыт,И север тебя не поглотит.Ярким огнем надежды твоей,И Фаерун станет теплей!Только пока будь начекуИ береги себя, мой друг.Я даю тебе слово, даю тебе слово —Все может свершиться, но очень не скоро...
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Челлендж [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864918
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Ветер домашнего очага

  


**Author's Note:**

> Ты дрожишь в темноте и холоде,  
> Посмотри в огонь чтоб узреть мой взгляд  
> Среди искр пепельного золота...
> 
> Я смотрю на тебя!  
> Я смотрю на тебя,  
> Освещаю тебя,  
> Согреваю тебя.  
> Воем древних молитв,  
> Гулом яростных битв,  
> Тусклым светом весны,  
> Что надежду хранит...
> 
> Ты бредешь под порывами ветра  
> По холодной сырой снежной земле,  
> Моя песнь звучит сквозь северное лето...
> 
> Долетает к тебе,  
> Долетает к тебе —  
> Через лед и туман  
> По бескрайним лугам...  
> Воем древних молитв,  
> Гулом яростных битв,  
> Тусклым светом весны,  
> Что надежду хранит...
> 
> И в глубоких пещерах темных,  
> И на пиках скалистых гор  
> Слышен глас мой для всех бездомных —  
> "Вы вернетесь домой!"
> 
> Ты не покинут, не забыт,  
> И север тебя не поглотит.  
> Ярким огнем надежды твоей,  
> И Фаерун станет теплей!
> 
> Только пока будь начеку  
> И береги себя, мой друг.  
> Я даю тебе слово, даю тебе слово —  
> Все может свершиться, но очень не скоро...


End file.
